


Audaces fortuna iuvat

by queenseptienna



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Italiano | Italian, Language, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sex Toys, Slash, p0rnfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian è strano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audaces fortuna iuvat

Adrian accavallò le gambe senza la solita grazia che gli era consueta. Il movimento risultò lento e macchinoso, al punto da strappargli un gemito sottilissimo che nessuno però notò. Ma non il Comico.  
Eddie si portò il sigaro alle labbra e aspirò una profonda boccata di fumo che gli penetrò a fondo nei polmoni. Si domandò il motivo del disagio di Ozy. Non che la cosa gli desse fastidio, per carità. Qualunque cosa provocasse qualcosa di negativo a quel finocchio era benvenuta, dal suo punto di vista.  
Quando l’altro si lasciò sfuggire una piccola smorfia dalla solita facciata impassibile, sicuro che nessuno l’avesse notato, Blake si accese di curiosità. Seguitando a far finta di ignorarlo, il Comico lo spiava con fugaci occhiate, reprimendo a fatica un sorriso o una battuta oscena.  
«…dovremmo organizzare più ronde notturne…» La voce di Doc giungeva distante alle orecchie di Edward, che non aveva occhi che per Ozy. Non visto, Adrian continuò a mordersi il labbro inferiore e ad agitarsi sulla sedia, ma a Ed parve che quel movimento contribuisse a causargli agitazione. Aveva gli occhi lucidi, ma non sembrava triste o altro. Sembrava quasi…  
«Scusate» mormorò Adrian, alzandosi di scatto – e farlo gli strappò l’ennesima smorfia – e scappando verso il bagno. Qualcuno annuì, gli altri lo ignorarono e continuarono ad ascoltare il discorso di Doc. Eddie attese giusto un paio di minuti per alzarsi a sua volta con una scusa che nessuno ascoltò davvero e seguì Ozymandias in bagno.  
Trovò la porta socchiusa e la spinse, senza curarsi della privacy di Veidt, sicuro che la causa del suo disagio non fosse certo un mal di pancia. «Guarda guarda… che mi venga un colpo. Ci credo che non riesci a rimanere seduto, frocetto» mormorò, richiudendosi il battente alle spalle. A chiave.  
«Fanculo» gemette il biondo, appoggiato al lavello e armeggiando con quello che Eddie catalogò come _ottima visione_. Non che fosse nuovo alla visione del culo perfetto di Veidt. L’uomo più intelligente del mondo andava in giro con un dildo infilato su per il culo e in quel momento ci si stava scopando freneticamente.  
«Se avevi bisogno di un cazzo non avevi che da chiedere» considerò il Comico, schiaffandogli una mano su una natica e osservando il segno rosso che si espanse rapidamente sulla pelle chiara. Con un colpetto scacciò la mano di Adrian dall’impugnatura dell’oggetto e ne assunse il controllo. «Da quando vai in giro con questo?»  
«Poco prima della riunione» replicò Ozymandias, guardandolo attraverso lo specchio. «Scopami.»  
A Eddie non piaceva ricevere ordini. «No. Userò questo. La prossima volta voglio che tu venga a implorarmi di fotterti. Possibilmente che tu me lo dica con la bocca intorno al mio uccello.»  
Veidt emise un gemito incontrollato. La torsione del giocattolo sfregò il suo punto sensibile, lasciandolo senza fiato. Eddie sapeva dove toccarlo, quanto stimolarlo e, soprattutto, cosa dirgli. Tutto al momento giusto. Sarà stato anche un nazista del cazzo, ma sapeva sempre come piacergli. «Ed…»  
La grossa mano libera del Comico si strinse intorno alla gola di Adrian, che mugolò di piacere. L’eccitazione stava tutta lì: Blake avrebbe potuto strangolarlo e ucciderlo, ma la pressione era tale da lasciarlo respirare quel poco da non morire. L’idea di essere niente di più che un mero giocattolo come quello con cui lo stava scopando lo eccitava come niente in vita sua. «Ti prego…»  
«Oh sì, supplicami di farti venire» sussurrò il Comico al suo orecchio, succhiandone il lobo. Mosse più velocemente il dildo e al contempo strinse impercettibilmente la mano sulla gola. «Troia.»  
Ignorando l’insulto, Adrian si concentrò esclusivamente sul proprio piacere, sulle sensazioni provate dalla mancanza d’aria e come il giocattolo lo riempisse. Portò entrambe le mani su quella di Eddie e lo costrinse a fare più pressione sulla gola e quello fu abbastanza per farlo venire contro il lavandino con un gemito quasi inudibile.  
Il Comico lo lasciò andare, senza sfilare il dildo dalle sue natiche. Anzi, lo rispinse al suo posto con le proteste di Adrian – che ovviamente ignorò – e gli tirò su mutande e calzoni. «Ti voglio bello pronto per il secondo round, frocetto.»


End file.
